


Профессор Хакс

by lumosik, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Профессор Кайло Рен с начала учебного года стал его самой большой головной болью.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132760
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021, Тексты (от G до Т) команды Кайло и Хакса





	Профессор Хакс

**Author's Note:**

> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

— Армитаж!

Хакс закрыл глаза на секунду, выдохнул и лишь затем повернулся к Рену. Профессору Кайло Рену, который с начала учебного года стал его самой большой головной болью, уверенно отодвинув с пьедестала семикурсника Дэмерона и его шайку.

— Я же просил «профессор Хакс», — прошипел он уже вплотную подошедшему Кайло. — Мы в коридоре.

— Пустом коридоре в разгар занятий, — Кайло чуть ли не мурлыкнул ему в ухо, оттаскивая куда-то в темную нишу. Мерлин, словно они сами дети. 

— Тем не менее в любой момент могут появиться ученики. 

— А разве тебя это не заводит, а, Армитаж?

О Кайло говорили многие. Что профессор защиты от темных сил иронично готов перейти сам на ту сторону. Что слизеринец в семье гриффиндорцев вконец разругался с именитыми родителями. И что директор Сноук не просто так принял мальчишку на этот пост почти сразу после сдачи ЖАБА.

Но чего никто не знал, так это то, что Хаксу на все эти слухи было плевать. У него с Кайло Реном существовали личные счеты. 

Например, Кайло он до сих пор считал нетерпеливым ребенком, который прямо сейчас прижал его к холодной стене и начал исступленно целовать. 

— Кайло, у меня домашнее задание. 

Хакс позволил себе вывернуться из тесных объятий и поправил выбившуюся из прически прядь. 

— Твоя нумерология никуда не денется, — Кайло расставил руки по обе стороны от Хакса, загоняя его в ловушку. — Моргана, твои расчеты скоро совсем оставят меня без сладкого.

Ужасно пошло, но Хакс поддался щенячьему взгляду и ответил на новый поцелуй. 

— Мы заключим сделку, — уверенно заключил он после. — Ты дашь мне закончить с проверкой, а я дам тебе кое-что другое. 

Кайло улыбнулся так плотоядно, что Хакс пароль от своих личных покоев в тот вечер менять не стал.


End file.
